ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Again
Ben Again is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with young Ben (as XLR8) battling Eon for the first time then it shows teen Ben (as Diamondhead) battling Eon again. Just then when both Ben's time out both Eon's grab the Omnitrix's causing an explosion. When teen Ben awakes he's in young Ben's body, but doesn't notice and thinks his Omnitrix changed to look like his old Omnitrix. So Ben changed into Ditto and fought Eon, but Eon disappears and the Ditto's think they pummeled Eon into oblivion. But when Gwen and Grandpa Max arrive Ben turns back to normal and is shocked that Gwen's younger and he is to. Ben tries to tell them he's a teenager and that Eon brought him here, Gwen and Max do wonder why Ben's voice is different. So they ask Ben where young Ben is then it shows young Ben in teen Ben's body which young Ben loves. Rook and Max also wonder why their Ben's voice is different just then Eon appears and Ben is about to fight, but Ben notices the new Omnitrix and all the aliens and says this is the best day ever! When Eon mentions Professor Paradox Ben is confused and Eon remembers young Ben hasn't meet him yet and realizes Paradox will go to teen Ben. Back in the past Gwen asks Ben what's she like and Ben says he misses her making Gwen think she's dead, but Ben corrects her that she just goes to college early. Max tells Ben he should stop telling them about the future just then Paradox appears with a lot more features on his clothes and says it's because of a time war. Max and Gwen are confused and Paradox introduces himself and Ben and Paradox talk in private Paradox tells Ben Eon wants nothing less than absolute power over everything. Paradox tells Ben he trapped Eon in this timeline and that he can only travel to the past, present, and future. He also says the key to get out is with Paradox's Chrononavigator (his pocket watch) which is like a GPS for the multiverse. Just then Eon reappears and Paradox and Eon get in a fight and Eon cuts off Paradox's robotic hand. Before Eon and Paradox leaves Paradox gives Ben a clue to where his crononavigator is and Ben realizes its his robotic hand because Paradox said well in hand. At the plumber headquarters young Ben is being mischievous Rook wonder's if there's someone who has experience with young Ben. Then you hear an I do which was from Gwen asks if Ben's mentally 11 Ben examenes Gwen and says she's still a dweeb. Rooks asks why Gwen's here and she says five years ago Ben asked Gwen to come and find him on this exact date and time and that he sounded serious. Ben says it wasn't him and Max wonder's if his 16 year old mind got sent back to his 11 year old body which he calls a cross time brain swap. Rook asks if she recalls anything else which Gwen replies she has to take Ben to Mr. Smoothy's which Ben replies gross! Major Events *Ditto and Wildvine (for 11-year old Ben) makes his Omniverse debut. *Professor Paradox, Eon and Ben 10,000 make their Omniverse debuts. *Clockwork is unlocked for 11 year old Ben. Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Molly Gunther (cameo) *Blukic *Driba *Pakmar *Professor Paradox (first re-appearance) *Ben 10,000 (first re-appearance) Villains *Eon (first re-appearance) *Eon's Servants (first re-appearance) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Diamondhead By 11 year old Ben *XLR8 By 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old's body) *Ditto (first re-appearance) *Wildvine *Clockwork By 11 year old Ben (in 16 year old's body) *Diamondhead *Armodrillo *Goop (cameo) *NRG (cameo) *Wildmutt (cameo) *Big Chill (accidental transformation; selected alien was Armodrillo, cameo) *Articguana *Clockwork Spells Used *Combibo Potentia (by 11 year old and 16 year old Gwen simultaneously) Quotes Errors *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) was selecting Ditto, the O Error part of the Omnitrix.png|Ben's part of the Omnitrix was colored green only. mnitrix dial didn't pop up despite making the sound of doing so. *In the scene where all of the Ditto clones are gathered, one of the clones is missing a bump on his wrist, while another is missing one on his shoulder. *When 16 year old Ben (in 11 year old Ben's body) is Clockwork, the sides of the Omnitrix symbol is gold instead of silver. *When Diamondhead was fighting Eon, the sky was yellow instead of blue for an instant. *When Gwen, Rook and 11 year Ben are talking in Rook´s truck, Rook´s mouth is missing for a moment. *When Ben that he can transform to Big Chill, the part of the Omnitrix has green circle. Trivia *This episode replaced the episode Tummy Trouble due to a change in the schedule. *''Doctor Who'' is further homaged by Paradox mentioning being a part in a time war, this is explained by the Doctor as the reason the Time Lords aren't around any more in Doctor Who. This is further expanded upon in David Tennant's last episode "The End of Time". *This is the first episode to feature the new sound effects in the intro. *This episode continues the recuring gag of Pakmar's business getting destroyed. *Once again Ben has to be told that he's in the body of a 11 year old, just like in Arrested Development. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 2 Episodes